The present invention concerns a novel airway connector, and, more particularly, an airway connector that may be inserted through a bottle closure to withdraw fluid from the bottle and at the same time permit filtered air to enter the bottle.
Airway connectors are known in which a spike having a solution flow passage and an air inlet passage is inserted into a bottle closure to enable simultaneous entry of air into the bottle and withdrawal of fluid from the bottle. Typically, the air inlet passage contains a filter and such airway connectors are often used in the dispensing of medical solutions. An example of a prior art airway connector is disclosed in Burke U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,977 and another airway connector is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. DES 229,518.
Often, an airway connector is utilized for insertion into a bottle closure which closure includes an injection site. It is advantageous for the operator to be able to have easy access to the injection site while the airway connector remains inserted in the bottle closure. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an airway connector that is suitably constructed to enable easy access to an injection site carried by a bottle closure when the airway connector is inserted through the bottle closure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an airway connector that permits simple plugging of the air inlet passage so that the airway connector may be used as a regular spike without requiring entry of air into the container. In this manner, an airway connector may be used as a spike for a collapsible plastic solution container which does not require the entry of air when the solution is being removed therefrom.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an airway connector that is simple in construction and is easy to manufacture.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an airway connector that is readily adaptible for carrying a drip chamber.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an airway connector which has a hydrophobic filtered air inlet passage with means for avoiding filter blockage.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.